The Sweet Smell of Spring: Recreation
by Mister Vincent
Summary: After a year of his departure, Judai returns... But he's slightly different now. He feels an unusual beating in his heart and suddenly all he can think about is of Asuka Tenjouin...
1. Return

_[Note Before You Read: The Point Of Views are showed by small indications like "..." and "U-_-" Those two indications are Judai and Asuka. Please make sure you look at the indication carefully so you don't get mixed up. Arigatou no saiymas!]_

...

A sudden jolt of electricity burned through my body... I felt it pump through my veins, into my heart and back out. I wanted it to stop.

I wanted to die.

...

_"Good morning Daitokuji!" would be nice, Judai, _senpai complained.

_Yeah, it would be._

_Judai! Why are you ignoring me?!_

_Humph._

I blocked out my senpai's angry screams and thought of a girl I used to know.

One of Daitokuji's screams burst through my defensive wall.

_Then go see her!_

My concentration broke.

_If you can't stop thinking about her, then try _FINDING_ her._

_I _can't! I shouted in my head as loud as possible.

_You have to _TRY!

I threw myself onto the soft sand and sighed. "I can't," I whispered.

_You CAN. _Daitokuji shimmered into view. "You can, Judai. I know you can," he said. "You can do this. Just try... And you will succeed."

"What if she doesn't remember me?!" I screamed at him, sitting up.

"I doubt she would be able to forget someone like you, Judai-kun," Daitokuji said, somewhat smiling. "You're a very unique guy--and since she's had a huge experience with guys, she'll probably think of you as special." Senpai disappeared and I instantly thought of the chances ever finding her. It was roughly one in a million. "I can't, senpai, I _can't_,"I whispered, putting my face into my hands. "I won't be able to find her..."

"Hey, are you okay over there?"

It was Ray Masters.

"Judai, you okay, man?" He cocked his head to the side, blue hair flying from the low wind. "Dude, I know it'll be hard. But like Daito said, you gotta try to find her, man."

"Ray, come on," I said, back still turned to him. "It'll take months, if not years, to find her."

"We can ask around, Judai. I just really hate to see you like this," Ray said. "Dude, my girlfriend urged me to go... I didn't wanna give her up, but she needed me to keep an eye on you--'cause you're danger-prone and all."

"Thanks, Ray," I told him, finally looking. He had a sad expression on his face, blue eyes staring at the sunrise.

_[Vincent's note: Oh yeah. My name is Rei. That's me. Just so you know, and stuff.]_

"Dang it, Judai, it's not a problem!" He liked speaking with some Texan accent. "You just have to try..."

"Ray, this is impossible..."

"Nothing's impossible with the Starman!" he shouted. He smiled happily and took his phone out. "Yeah, Rev. I need you at..." Ray looked behind him and smiled. "South Beach, hokay?!" He waited for a second and shouted back into the phone, "Rev. SOUTH Beach. Yesh, thirty minutes. Nahhhh, you can drive faster than that." He nodded a couple times with a few grunts and hung up.

"Bro's comin'," Ray said. "He'll be here in 15 minutes..." He eyed a spot in the darkness and frowned. "You should've said you were already here, Rev."

"Jeez, bro-ther," Reverence said. "You ruin all the fun." Reverence has Travis Masters' dark brown hair and Grace Masters' hazel eyes, just as his brother used to be. Ray now has blue hair and blue eyes, but you could still see Reverence, Travis and Grace in him.

"Let's get a move on, you two." Reverence led the way to his silver Honda Civic. "Come on, guys, get in." I ran for the shotgun seat, but Ray was just too fast. "Too bad, Mister Yuki. I win."

I growled and got into one of the back seats.

"So where to, Ray?"

"The port to Duel Academy."

"Back there? Didn't you guys graduate?"

"We need to go back," Ray insisted. "We need to."

"Alright, don't be so pushy, Ray," Reverence said. "Who's so special?"

"Miss Asuka Tenjouin."

"You fell for her? Ha! Isn't Alexis Homura gonna be mad at one Ray Masters...."

"No. Judai did."

"Ah, I see. Well, it'll be about a five hour ride..."

I was being quiet the whole time. I kept thinking about her; I just couldn't stop! Her blond hair, hazel eyes, beautiful smile, her body, dueling skills... I tried pushing those thoughts aside, but I failed about a thousand times. I think I fell asleep afterward because Mister Masters screamed in my ear...

"YO JUDAI!!!" Ray shouted. "We're here." He pointed at the dock where the Academy boat was.

"We're so close..." I whispered.

"Yeah, we are. Let's go!" Ray jumped out of the car and ran to the port quicker than I did. I was panting by the time we got here.

"Hello... Ah, hello Yuki-kun," Tome-san said.

"Hey there." I looked up at the huge boat. "Can we get on?"

"Anything for some returning students." She pinched my cheek and smiled. "Go ahead."

"Thank you, Tome-san!"

The two of us ran up the walkway and made it just as the boat blew it's departing whistle. We were pushed aside so they could close the doors.

"Aniki!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I looked to my left and saw a blue-green haired guy stand in an Obelisk blue uniform. I forgot about wearing mine--all I had on was my red Hawaiian polo, popped open with no shirt, some simple black shorts and black and yellow Osris shoes.

"Hey, Shou!" I said. "Feels weird in here." I looked around and spotted her. "Jeez, Ray, you were right." I pointed at the blond girl.

"Aniki! It's rude to point."

"It's rude to point at _strangers._"

"Who...?" He looked at who I pointed at and he smiled. I dropped my hand as Shou shouted, "Asuka-chan!"

"Huh?" She looked up from her book and turned to Shou, sighing. "What n--" Her eyes widened and I saw her tense. I smiled warmly and took slow steps to her. "Judai..." she whispered when I was in earshot.

"Hey Miss," I said sarcastically. "This seat taken?"

She returned my smiled and shook her head. "It's not taken--it's reserved for you." She stuck her tongue out and eyed my polo.

I sat down and sighed. My arms went behind my head and I looked at Asuka. "How have you been doing?"

"It was horrible without you," Asuka said, frowning.

"Good to hear that," I said, laughing.

"Oh God, I missed that so much," she said.

"It's very good that I'm right here, right Asuka?"

"Yeah!" She looked at me so happily my heart could've stopped. We stared into each others eye's and my arms dropped to my side. I looked at her for a couple moments and her expression turned dreamy. I raised my eyebrows and she looked away blushing. "Ha, ha, sorry."

I smiled my most Judai-y smile and I heard her heart speed up. "I'm back, and there's nothing to worry about." I poked her cheek. Her skin felt hot under my finger. "What?" I snatched my finger away.

"Nothing," was all she said. "I think I'm going to sleep..." She pulled her head back into the cushion and leaned on her hand. Her eyes closed.

"Asuka, you'll have a stiff neck if you don't put your neck in the right position..." She slowly opened her eyes and stared at me.

"What?"

"Lean on my shoulder, Asuka," I said, smiling.

"_What?_"

"Come on, don't stiffen your shoulder..."

"Jeez." But she put the arm rest up and got herself comfortable on my shoulder.

"Better?" I asked.

"I guess." She instantly fell asleep, but I felt awkward where her hand was. Her left hand was on my chest. Asuka's breathing and heart slowed to a regular pattern.

"Mmmhm."

_U-_-_

"Asuka, wake up," Judai's voice said.

"Uhn..." I didn't want to wake up. I knew I fell asleep on him and I didn't want the moment to end.

"I know you're awake. Now get _up._"

"Carry me..." I said, sleepiness in my voice.

"Ugh... Fine," he said. Judai grabbed my left thigh with his right hand and cradled my head with his other. "Wedding style, huh," he muttered under his breath. "You might've thought I was going to throw your dead body into the woods..." The air _wooshed _against me and I knew he was walking down the walkway.

"Sheesh... You didn't... Have to..." I yawned.

"Ah, don't worry." He sighed. "I don't wanna mess up that pretty little head of yours."

Did he just say _pretty?_

"Huh...?"

"Err... It's nothing," Judai said, a bit tense. "I'm bringing you to my dorm; you can sleep there if you want."

"Okay..." I yawned again and pressed the side of my head to his chest. "I'm so... Tired..."

"I know, Asuka," he said and I felt a grunt come from his lungs.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"I'm trying not to..." A sudden burst of laughter came out.

"Whatever, I really missed that sound..."

"I've only been gone one year, Asuka."

"So?! I was so depressed..." My eyes were still closed, but I could feel tears starting to come out...

"Aww, Asuka... You're crying!"

"I'm not!" I shouted at him.

"Sorry..." we both said.

"No it's my fault!" we both tried explaining. I opened my eyes and looked at him apologetically.

"How about..." He started going up the Slifer Dorm stairs. "How about we say it's both of our faults?"

"I'm down with that," I said, smiling. I poked his cheek and the blood rushed to his cheeks. "What's with you?"

"I'm... I'm not used to you being so.... _Physically close _to me..." he said, not wanting to meet my eyes.

"Aww, Judai..."

He turned away and let me down. My leg slipped and I fell into Judai's arms.

"Leg's asleep," I mumbled in his chest. "I'll go wake it up."

"Don't," he said. "Just sleep. It's already seven, anyway."

"Err... Okay." I looked up at the moon. Judai opened the door to his room and prodded me in.

"Go sleep," he said, pointing at the bed.

"Judai, it's against the rules to do this..."

"Don't worry, I'll tell Headmaster."

"No, it's okay! I can go to my dorm..." He glared at me and pushed me onto the bed. His hands were on my shoulders and his forehead on mine. "Sleep." He jumped away from the bed, and I snuggled into his bed sheets.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him. I looked at him, but he was taking his polo off. I blushed and he looked back and smiled.

"Look away. _If you want," _he said, smirking.

"Judai!" I grinned at him, but looked at the wall the bed was pushed into. I heard his clothes drop, but I kept my eyes from wandering to see him.

"Okay, all done!" I looked at him and he wore a white shirt and black shorts.

"Where are you going to sle--"

He slid in next to me.

"Of course."

"Hope it doesn't mess up your sleeping!" He smiled again and instantly fell asleep.

I slept easily too and my dream was awesome...

_U-_-_

His pressed to mine. My arms were around his neck. He held my waist with his right hand and entwined his fingers in my hair. We were standing on a balcony and the sun was setting before us. He broke the kiss and stared into my eyes, still holding me. I stared back and smiled. He smiled wider and led me to a large white bed...

"WHOA!" I shouted.

"Huhn?!" Judai sat up and crashed his head into the wooden top of the bed. "Oww..."

"Oh, sorry! Judai, you okay?" I felt his head and he looked at me dizzily.

"Nope."

"Ah... I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry," he said, smiling at me. "I haven't been here in a while so, of course, I forgot that this thing was here." I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt--yesterday he was. "Oh about this? It got really hot last night."

"Oh." I blushed as I stared.

"Ha, ha..." He jumped out of bed and he only had boxers on. "I told you it got really hot."

"Please dress up..." I turned to the wall again.

Judai was humming a tune that was very close to Love Story.

"What are you humming?" I asked.

"Taylor Swift."

"Ah."

"Let's get some breakfast!" I turned to him and his face was up close to mine. "Ha, ha, sorry." Judai pulled away and walked slowly to the door. "Let's go!"

"Alright," I said, getting up quietly.

We both stood at the open threshold of the door, staring into one another's eyes...

*** * ***

_[Vincent's Ending Note: Thank you, I hoped you liked the first chapter of The Sweet Smell of Spring: Recreation! Wait up for the next ones :O]_


	2. Party

U-_-

We stared into each other's eyes and I instantly smiled.

"Happy birthday," Judai said, grabbing my hand. He pulled me outside and dragged me to the beach while I kept shouting, "What are you doing?"

Judai didn't answer and we stopped walking, my feet feeling the soft sand.

I noticed that all of my friends had gathered here.

"HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY ASUKA!" they screamed so loud, my ears hurt.

"Oh God, guys..." I was close to tears. Judai put his arms around me in an embracing bear hug. I threw my arms around his neck and started to cry. "Thanks to all of you!"

"Don't thank us," my brother, Fubuki, said. "Thank Judai."

I pushed myself away from Judai and looked into his hazel eyes. Judai nodded. "When you were asleep, I called everyone to come here," he explained.

"T-thanks..." I stuttered out. I continued to cry in his chest (he was wearing the same Hawaiian polo as yesterday) and he wiped my tears away.

"It's not a problem. You'd probably do that too!" He suddenly tensed and I thought about what I did... Or what I wanted to do for him. Last year, Rei Saotome and I had planned a giant party for his birthday. Judai never showed up to the party and I went into a sudden depression. I called him once and he picked up saying, "I'm sorry Asuka, this just isn't a good time." I had told him happy birthday in the best way I could, but I was shedding tears. Judai had told me he was sorry... I remember the sad call very clearly.

"I'm so sorry, Asuka," he murmured, pressing me closer. "I'm sorry..."

"...Don't do it again," I whispered.

"I won't," he promised.

"Yeah." I didn't believe him--he always left for something.

"Well..." He wiped the last of my tears and turned me around. Judai pushed me into a crowd of friends. My last glance of him was my favorite smile-- his eyes closed, a very happy and joyful smile, but something new was added...

A little blush.

...

"We should pass out the presents!" Fubuki Tenjouin shouted.

I checked my phone--it was only 10 AM. One hour from the beginning, but I already felt the boredom coming to me. What's a party without any duels? Asuka was sitting on my lap, my butt in the sand.

"Sheesh guys..." Asuka tried saying harshly. In reality, she was as happy as she could be.

"Shush," I told her, pressing a finger to her lips.

"Whatever," she said, but leaned back into me and smiled. She touched my cheek softly. "Thanks."

I blushed slightly and smiled back. "Yeah."

Then I heard a _click _and saw a bright flash.

"It's for future students," Rei Saotome explained, smirking. "It'll be hung in one of the Academy's halls."

She started laughing and Asuka grabbed the camera.

"Ooh! Let me see!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh!" She pulled up the camera and it was a good picture. I stole the camera from her and she grunted.

"It's cute," I decided, tossing the camera to Fubuki.

"Jeez!!"

"Hey sis!" She looked to Fubuki. "Here are you presents!" Fubuki said the R in 'presents' with a W sound. "There are millions of them!"

In truth, there were about ten. She mainly got cards, but Junko and Momoe gave her a blue hand bag. By then, I hoped I had enough courage for my present.

"Judai!" Shou hollered, as if reading my mind. "How 'bout your present?"

I smirked at Shou and told Asuka to stand. She did so and I took her hand. Asuka dropped her presents and I dragged her to the most middle part of the beach. The others followed us--I had told them what I wanted to do.

"Here." I took out a red box and handed it to Asuka. "Happy birthday again."

She opened it and took out the special card.

"Together..." she read. The box was thrown onto the sand, forgotten.

"Remember the Tag Duel tournament?"

"You were so cold," Asuka said, frowning.

"Yeah." I tried to forget that. "Do you remember our talk after?"

Asuka blushed and I raised my eyebrows. "Yes."

"Hayato-san designed it after our handshake."

"Wow..." She looked at the card and back at me. Then back again. "You made a card just for me?"

"Just for the two of us," I corrected and got my own Together card out.

"Thank you so much," she said. Asuka looked ready to hug me, but she held back.

"Hey, Asuka. Close your eyes." I had to do this before I lost it. "Please, close them..."

"Err... Okay," she said, closing them up.

I cradled her face in my hands. Asuka tensed, but otherwise didn't move. I leaned in closer--her lips were inches from mine. I took a deep breath and exhaled. Asuka took all my breath and smiled. My lips pressed to hers. I felt her kiss back as she threw her arms around my neck. I then put my hands around her waist and started to do a little circle with her. I heard her trying to giggle. Asuka pulled away from me and smiled.

"That's the best birthday present ever!" she said.

I laughed hard and said, "I was hoping it was." I put a arm behind my head, my other one still holding her, and started to laugh crazily. Asuka joined in and Ray started too. "Let's go to the Slifer Dorm, now, shall we?"

"Sure."

U-_-

"Hey, Asuka, what're you reading?"

"A book."

"What's a book?" Judai asked sarcastically.

"Jeez."

"I'm kidding!" He walked over to my chair and put his hand on my shoulder. "Aww, what're you reading?"

"Nothing!" I shouted, trying to pull the book from his grasp. Too late.

"Let's see... Breaking Dawn. Okay. Hmm..." He started to quote Edward. "Ah, here's that funny part. 'Sex was the key all along? Why didn't I think of that? I could've saved myself a lot of arguements.' Favorite part."

"Oh really, Judai?" I took the book back and continued reading. "'I have not had enough of this.' Humph."

Judai grabbed the book from me again. "Hey wait, you went backwards! 'You are so human. Ruled by your hormones.' Jeez."

I snatched the book and told him to stop taking it.

"Haven't you read it a thousand times?" he asked.

"I like this series! It's very good."

"You can't wait for Midnight Sun?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Humph, I thought you didn't like the Twilight Series." I smiled.

"I don't." He turned away, blushing. "It's just that you nag about it every second."

"Li----ar!" I said.

"Yeah, whatever." Judai looked at me... He did his most Judai-y smile and I felt my heart race. "I knew it."

"Huh." My face turned a burning red.

"My smiles make your heart pump." He stuck his tongue out and pressed his lips to my neck. "Oops, wrong place. Ah well."

"Judai!" I shouted. I really liked it though.

"Alright, fine." Judai pulled away and stretched himself out. I heard a lot of _crack_s and Judai started to hum a song I recognized.

"Oh my God, Taylor Swift?" I said in disbelief. "Really now."

"Yeah. She's a great singer." He raised his eyebrows. "You don't like You Belong With Me?"

"I like it! Just... Weird that a guy likes it."

"Jun does. I prefer Love Story."

"Ah." I started to giggle as I realized Judai had said _Jun Manjyoume _liked Taylor Swift.

"Hmm... 'Marry me Juliet, you never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know! I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. It's a love story baby just say yes!' Ah... Hang on..."

"Yes?"

"I think Jun only likes Taylor Swift's bre--"

"Shut up," I said, cutting him off.

"But I'm sure it's true, Asuka," he said.

"Judai, even I think Jun isn't _that _perverted." At the same moment, Judai got a text.

"It's from Manjyoume." He scanned the text and started to laugh. I looked at him, konfuzzled, and he showed me the phone.

_[A/N: Konfuzzled is a "slang" way to say confused. Spelling created by Konfuzzled of MapleStory, AKA MilkMan and one of my many cousins.]_

_yo judai. you should come over to my dorm room sometime. i got some new swift posters. theyre pretty big, you know? fubuki cant stop staring. i think kenzan is coming here too. oh and make sure none of the girls get a hold of this text! i think kenzan owes rei a lot of yen. i doubt he ll be able to pay back._

_thunder_

"Alright. You got me." I laughed and asked if he was going with Jun.

"Nah, I already have the girl I want."

I blushed and said, "You haven't seen them though." I stuck my tongue out.

He smiled and threw his face in them.

"What the hell are you doing Judai?!" I shouted.

"I'm just as perverted," Judai murmured.

"Yes you are, now move back!"

He sighed in defeat. Judai smiled again and my heart started melting. "Oh! I hear your heart!"

"Judai!"

"Blah, blah, blah. Bleh, you're gonna make me sick," he groaned.

"You're so perverted, Judai!"

"Yeaaaaaaah."

"Judai!" I slapped him, but he just smiled and rubbed his cheek.

"Humph," was all he said.

"I even thought you were more matured..." I muttered.

_"You _thought _I _was _matured?"_ he asked. "That's funny."

"Well. I don't think so now!"

"Yeah. Whatever," he said. "I'm going to breakfast." He walked to the door and looked back. "Why are you reading early in the morning anyway?"

"It's easier to get some reading done," I explained.

"Sure." Judai walked out and turned to the right. Then he continued on. I followed him out and grabbed his collar.

"Eh?" Judai tried to walk farther, but I was stronger than he thought.

"You aren't leaving me," I insisted.

"Okay," he agreed. "Let's go."

"To Obelisk Dorm." I rolled my eyes and he took me up in his arms. "Huh?"

"Let's go," he repeated.

U-_-

"Here you go, you guys," exclaimed Junko.

"Arigatou no saiymas, Junko-san!" Judai said.

Plated in front of us were twenty steaming shrimp tempuras.

"It's Asuka's recipe!" Junko and Momoe said.

"Aww, you guys!" I blushed. Judai wasn't supposed to know that. If he did, he'd probably always ask me to make him it.

Sure enough, he said, "That's cool. I wanna try it the way you make it! That'd be tasty!"

My face went redder and Judai cocked his head to the side. "Hm?"

"Nothing," I said, smiling. "Just eat."

We were sitting together at a two-person table. Junko and Rei insisted--they wanted me and Judai to have a _romantic dinner._

I sighed as I remembered. Besides, it's BREAKFAST, I had pointed out. Junko laughed and pulled the table out anyway. Rei had snorted and clasped her hands as if it didn't matter.

"Yo, Asuka, you aren't eating," Judai noticed.

"Uh... I'm kind of thinking of some stuff..." I grabbed a tempura and threw it at Judai. "Think fast!"

He caught it with his mouth. "Yum" was all he said before the tempura disappeared inside his throat.

"Ah, that hit the spot. Why don't you eat now?"

"Yeah, I'm getting to that," I said, rolling my eyes. I popped a tempura into my mouth and spit out the tail. "Yuck. Junko, I said to rip the damn tails off."

"Whatever, it's too much extra work," Junko said lazily.

"Ugh."

"I'll take your tempuras," Judai said happily.

"No way, these are mine." I held up another tempura. Judai smiled. "Fine." I threw him it and he ate it quickly. Judai spit out a tail as well.

"It wouldn't hurt to take them off would it?" Judai asked Junko.

"Yes it would. It would hurt the shrimp's feelings."

"What?!" Judai and I said, starting to laugh.

"Of course it would! If it were alive," I said.

"Yeah, sure." Junko shrugged. "Well, I gotta help Momoe with whatever she wanted me to help her with."

"And I need to see Kenzan-kun. He owes me money," Rei said, full of joy. "I finally get that nine thousand yen..."

_[A/N: Nine thousand yen is about 100 ($98 in fact) U.S. dollars] _

"Why did Kenzan borrow nine thousand?" Judai asked. He probably was thinking about how much tempura he could buy with nine thousand yen.

"Let's just say Jun and Kenzan went shopping." She shuddered.

"The Taylor Swift posters," Judai muttered.

"Judai!"

"I didn't look at them!" he shouted.

"Judai-sama!" Rei shouted.

"Go get your nine thousand yen, Rei," Judai said.

"Fine." She ran off, fake wailing, saying, "JUDAI'S SO MEAN NOW!!"

I rolled my eyes. "Girl hasn't changed one bit..."

He chuckled and ate the last of his tempura. "Ahh, that's tasty."

"Want mine? I'm not very hungry."

He winced. "I doubt I can eat any more. You got a great recipe."

"Thanks." I ate one more tempura and shook my head. "I'm full too..."

"You only ate five," Judai protested.

"Sheesh." I threw one more at him and he caught it with his mouth. Instead of eating it, he let it go on his plate.

"I'm not hungry, Asuka," he said, smiling.

"Weird." When he looked at me unusually, I said, "You always are hungry!"

"Lies!" he said, but his voice was teasing.

"Yeah. Right."

"Humph, let's go."

"Where?"

"To my house."

"Where?"

"In Yokohama."

"WHERE?"

"Yokohama," he repeated impatiently.

"Wherezat?"

"Japan."

I slapped my head. "Why didn't I know that?" I said sarcastically.

"Jeez. It's near Tokyo--Yokohama is also in the Kanto region."

"Ah." It occurred to me that Judai was probably rich. "How will we get there?"

"Leave that to me." He flipped open his American Blackberry (I have no idea how it works in Japan, but it does, along with my own Blackberry) and hit "7" on the speed dial.

"You're one on speed by the way," he assured me.

_[A/N: Yes. 1 on the speed dial is Voicemail. But you can switch it out for another number on my phone. I do not know what Japanese phones are because I was raised in America. I researched for about 5 minutes and got bored. So deal with the American phones :D]_

"YES BROTHER?" a loud female voice boomed.

"Rain, keep it down. Will you grab Kathy, Kenn... Hmmm, who else...That's it. Pick us up in two days at the D.A. pier."

"Got it, bro," Rain said. She hung up and Judai said, "Damn."

"What's the plan?"

"I needed somethings from Rain. She's busy... She's excited to fly it."

I didn't ask.

"Rain, Katherin and Kenn are my sisters and brother. I hate it when she hangs up. Makes me feel inferior."

I laughed and stood up.

"Better get packed?" I asked.

"Yeah," he agreed.

I stretched myself out as Judai took my hand.

"You're okay with this, right?" he asked. "I mean, 'cause, like..." His face was red the whole time.

"I'm perfectly okay with it." I smiled at him.

"Awesome!" He threw his arm around my hip and it caused me to press my cheek against his chest.

"I think I'll protest with this," I muttered.

"Oh well," he said, shrugging.

"God," I murmured, rolling my eyes.

"You roll your eyes too much. They'll probably pop out and you will be blind."

"Eh?"

"Never mind." He pushed me along to the door of Obelisk. "Come on."

Back then, I didn't know I hated to fly in large helicopters flown by Judai's unexperienced sister.

Too late.

_[A/N: **READ ME PL0X!!!** The "What're you reading? A book. What's a book?" part comes from YGO GX ABRIDGED. Used without permission, sorry funkymcfunk. Blackberries aren't mine. They're from ATT, Verizon or that other one I forgot. I don't have a Blackberry, but it's one of the most common phones I could think of :3 No, this story is not a sequel of any other one. It was the Recreation of the one on my previous account (Not giving name of account) and I think I have an idea to satisfy everyone ^^ Please, if you like this story this much, pass it on to everyone you know that likes GX fanfictions of Judai and Asuka. It is unknown if Judai really DOES have bros/sis', but I'll put that cause it's MY FFN. Don't bash me, you meanies :D Thank you, and this has been a PROJEKT DOOM/Mister Vincent! fanfiction chapter :3] _


	3. To Yokohama

_[Vincent: NOTE. I'm gonna be using songs. So. Tell me if there's a specific song you think will be good to add! Thankies! Enjoy chapter three: Yokohama :3]_

...

"Hey, Asuka," I spoke softly. "Wake up." I started shaking her small and fragile body. "It's time to go..." The song "It's Time to Dance" popped into my head.

"Ow." Asuka rolled over and poked me. "I probably could've had ten more minutes, Judai-kun."

"Stop calling me that," I complained. "Just plain ol' Judai is fine."

"That's the reason I call you _Judai-kun._ You're first name alone is too boring," she told me.

"Whatever, just get up now, Asuka," I said, pulling on her arm. She made herself dead weight and if Asuka's dead weight, that's too heavy for me.

"You're weak." Asuka sat up and rolled her eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes. It'll—"

"Make me blind, bleh." She got up and out of the bed and grabbed her red Jansport bag. "When's your sister coming?"

"In a couple..." I heard a helicopter roar in the distance. "Seconds," I finished.

"Jeez, I need my phone," Asuka said. "Wait out at the port; I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"'Kay." I hated to disagree with her. But it was better if I did.

...

When I told myself later that day, "...it was better if I did" I instantly thought of the song "But It's Better if You Do" by the same band who made "It's Time to Dance." Then the song "Camisado" got into my head and after that was "Lying Is The Most Fun a Girl Can Have without Taking Her Clothes Off."

"...got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fu—"

"Judai?" I looked back as I walked down to the port. It was a girl I knew years ago... She had dark brown hair and amber eyes. She had a slender body like Asuka. The clothes the girl wore were unfamiliar to my eyes, but the smile was one that was hard to forget.

"Kia," I whispered.

"You remember." Her smile widened.

"Yeah. Well, I kind of have to get going, Kia," I explained. "My girlfriend is getting—"

"Girlfriend? I thought..."

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Judai-kun!" Asuka shouted running down to me. I stared at her, smiling. Eventually, she reached me and tackled me down. "Hey," she panted.

"What the hell? What're you doing to...? Oh..." Kia's voice trailed off.

"Kia, this is my girlfriend, Asuka Tenjouin. Asuka, this is Kia Ayano," I told them. Asuka blushed and stood up to meet her.

"Hi," Asuka greeted.

"Hiya," Kia said, just as polite.

My phone rang the song "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" chorus.

"Nice song choice," Asuka said, rolling her eyes.

"Remember what I said about rolling your eyes," I said in a teacher-like voice. I answered my phone with a "Mushi-mushi, Yuki Judai."

"IF YOU CHECKED THE CALLER ID," the voice boomed. "YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE SO FORMAL."

"RAIN SHUT UP," I shouted. "YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK MY EARDRUMS!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD SHOUT LOUDER THAN ME!"

"WELL I CAN! ASUKA," I said, pointing to my phone.

She nodded and took my Blackberry. "RAIN YUKI SHUT UP, JUDAI-KUN DOESN'T LIKE YOU SHOUTING AT HIM."

Asuka gave it back, smirking.

"BROTHER, YOUR GIRLFRIEND SHOUTS LOUD!" Rain wailed.

"Bleh, whatever," I said in a softer voice. "Who's flying the plane?"

"I AM, DUH!"

"THEN DON'T TALK ON THE PHONE, STUPID!" I shouted, louder than I ever have before. I hung up and hit "8" on the dial. I clicked the green button thing and my other sister answered.

"Hi, brother," Katherin Yuki said.

"Hey, Kathy," I said. Asuka poked me and I finally noticed the helicopter landed on the port. "Ah, you guys are here." I started to pace around nervously. Rain wasn't the best helicopter lander.

"Yup," Katherin replied.

"Is _Kenneth _there?" I smirked when I said my younger brother's full name.

"Yeah, you wanna speak with Kenn?" Katherin asked. She was close to giggling.

"Nah, just checking if Kenneth is there. Anyone else?"

"Well, Pierce wanted to come with us. But I shouted at him, 'No way! Judai would just throw you out of the plane if you came!' I think he took me seriously. Pierce is crazy for believing me."

_Judging on what you are like, Katherin_, I thought, _Pierce _isn't_ crazy._

"How about Keith?"

"Nah, he's scared of Rain," Katherin said. "You know, ever since Rain's last _incident _with Keith."

I shuddered. Keith was making fun of Rain, but Keith didn't know Rain's real strength. Rain pulverized Keith in five seconds. I counted, I'm sure it was five seconds.

"Got enough for two?"

I heard a _click. _She hung up on me!

"Did I ever say I feel inferior when they do that?" I grumbled to Asuka. I noted that Kia was still here.

"Let's get going—I think I see Katherin standing there," Asuka pointed out. "Oh, and yes, you did say that."

"Right." We started to run off, but Kia grabbed my collar. "What do you want?" I didn't look back.

"Let me come," Kia said.

"No," I said firmly. "You had your chance, Kia."

"Please?"

"No way," I told her, still not facing her. If I did, I'd see her big pleading eyes and give in. "Asuka-chan, come on." I slapped Kia's hand away and ran down to the helicopter. I jumped in and Rain punched me in the gut.

"Don't ever tell me to not use the phone," she said, glaring hard.

"Ouch, the punch hurt and what you said hurt me," I said sarcastically. Asuka giggled and sat in a dark black seat. Blond-haired Kenn sat in the back, whimpering. He was the youngest at twelve years old. Kenn wore his red Gi clothing, something he normally wore. I also noticed he wasn't wearing shoes... Katherin, the brown-haired know-it-all, sat at the edge of a seat. Kenn, Rain and Katherin's hair were all blowing in the wind. I looked at Asuka and my heart nearly stopped. Her hair was also blowing in the wind...But in a much more beautiful way... Asuka's hair looked almost golden, but no sunlight was shining on her hair. Maybe it was her shampoo. Anyway, it was blowing gently and her eyes were closed, as if letting the air refresh her. I stepped into the copter and took Asuka in my arms carefully. I took her seat instead and let her down in my lap. The seat was really hard on my butt... Lucky Asuka. I slammed the helicopter shut at the same time Katherin did.

"Don't slam my helicopter doors!" fourteen year-old Rain Yuki boomed at me. "They're expensive!"

"Bleh, the male parental unit could pay it off," Katherin retorted.

"Dad could _never _pay for our helicopter doors!" Rain shouted back.

"Yeah he could. How do you think we have the mansion in Yoko?" I countered.

"You guys are rich?" Asuka interrupted.

"Oh..." I forgot Asuka didn't know our little secret. "Err... Yeah..."

"That's how you got that motorcycle!" Asuka shouted.

"Yeah." I ignored Rain's shaky lift-off and rummaged in my red bag/sack thing for my iTouch. Jun liked to call his iPhone "iTouchYou." Damn pervert, I thought.

"Can I listen too?" Asuka asked.

"'Course you can," I assured her. I took out my iTouch, as well as my earphone splitter and two earphones. I passed one to Asuka and put a pair into my own ears. I connected the earphones to the splitter and connected that to the iTouch.

"What song?" I asked.

"Taylor Swift or songs that'll make me sleep," she said, slumping down into my chest.

"'Kay... How about an Amber Pacific song?" I said, question rhetorical. I turned the wheel to my "Gatcha!" playlist and clicked on "If I Fall." The song started and Asuka closed her eyes.

"I always liked this song," she murmured.

"_**This is for the ones who believe their lives won't change **_

_**Hoping that someday things will mend and be the same **_

_**This is for the ones who have lost it all and all that's left to gain is a simple reminder of the things that were blind to slip away...**_

_**How can I say...Say I'll be okay...**_

_**And if I fall through these days that go by without cause**_

_**Just a painful mistake has left me here on my own**_

_**And if I fall through these nights**_

_**I can't seem to go on**_

_**Just a sign that you're with me gives me the strength to hold on**_

_**Now that the lines been broken**_

_**I'm too afraid to just look back**_

_**The pages have left an empty space**_

_**You were all I had**_

_**Why does it have to be this way?**_

_**These things they'll never change**_

_**Still I'm left with knowing, content and happy, this is all I need!**_

_**And if I fall through these days that go by without cause**_

_**Just a painful mistake has left me here on my own**_

_**And if I fall through these nights I can't seem to go on**_

_**Just a sign that you're with me gives me the strength to hold on**_

_**And if I fall through these days that go by without cause**_

_**Just a painful mistake has left me here on my own**_

_**And if I fall through these nights I can't seem to go on**_

_**Just a sign that you're with me gives me the strength to hold on..."**_

Then I fell asleep. Smiling, I mean.

U-_-

Rain's annoying voice woke both us up.

"Judai? Asuka?"

I groaned and turned my back to the person. Whatever my head was on was really warm and soft.

"Judai, wake up," Rain's voice said. Then she turned to me with, "You too, Asuka-chan!"

Judai said, "For crying out loud, Rain, please let us sleep in peace."

Oh. _That's _was my head is on.

"_Oh." _I groaned again as I realized my face was in his chest.

"See! You guys _are _awake," Rain said.

"'You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating,'" Judai quoted.

"Bleh, stop being like Edward, Judai," Rain complained. I started to giggle (my face was still planted in his chest) and Judai pulled me off him.

I did a play growl and Judai growled back.

"You guys are really cute together," Judai's other sister said.

Judai faced her and said, "Yeah, I know, right?" Judai told me to stand up so he could too. So he did stand up and jumped out of the copter. I thought I was prepared for Judai Yuki's mansion, that rich asshole.

I was not.

Rain landed the copter on the front lawn (and believe me, it was a huge front lawn) and I was staring, jaw wide open, at the beautiful _walkway _to the mansion. The walkway was lined with tall sakura trees that were in the blooming stage. Some of the blossoms were already falling onto the ground. I heard Judai sigh in relief and throw his arm around me. He pulled us along the walkway, slowly, so I could take everything in. I saw a pond and frogs jumping around it. The two of us walked up to the main house and Judai slid the door open. It didn't look like a Japanese interior at all—in fact, it wasn't. It seemed all out American (I have _nothing _against the Americans!) with carpeted floor and a giant grand piano on the side. There were three five person couches all placed around the 50'' plasma screen T.V. Judai rushed over to the piano and started to play Love Story. My eyes continued to wander around the living room.

"Come on, Asuka," Judai said. "Sing."

"Erm..." I didn't argue. "Sure."

**_We were both young when I first saw you_**

**_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_**

**_I'm standing there_**

**_On a balcony of summer air_**

**_See the lights_**

**_See the party the ball gowns_**

**_I see you make your way through the crowd_**

**_You say 'Hello'_**

**_Little did I know_**

**_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_**

**_And my daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet!'_**

**_And I was crying on the staircase_**

**_Begging you 'Please don't go', _****_and I said,_**

**_'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_**

**_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_**

**_You'll be the prince and _****_I'll be the princess_**

**_It's a love story baby just say Yes!'_**

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_**

**_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_**

**_So close your eyes_**

**_Let's keep this town for a little while_**

**_Oh, oh, 'Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter_**

**_And my daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet!' _**

**_But you were everything to me_**

**_And I was begging you please don't go and I said,_**

**_'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_**

**_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_**

**_You'll be the prince I'll be the princess_**

**_It's a love story baby just say Yes!_**

**_Romeo save me, they're tryin' to tell me how to feel,_**

**_This love is difficult, but it's real,_**

**_Don't be afraid_**

**_We'll make it out of this mess,_**

**_It's a love story baby just say Yes!',_**

**_Oh oh oh..._**

**_Oh oh oh...  
_**

**_I got tired of waiting,_**

**_Wondering if you would ever coming around_**

**_My faith in you was fading_**

**_When I met you on the outskirts to town _**

**_I said,_**

**_'Romeo save me _**

**_I've been feeling so alone_**

**_I keep waiting for you but you never come_**

**_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think'_**

**_He fell to the ground and pulled out a ring_**

**_And said,_**

(At this point, Judai was the one who sang...)

**_'Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone _**

**_I love you and that's all I really know,_**

**_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_**

**_It's a love story baby just say Yes'_**

**_... _**(Together, we sang...)

**_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._**

"Ooh, good job," he said smiling.

"Yeah." Judai gestured me to sit next to him on the seat. He swung around it while I seated my self on it. Instantly, he pressed his lips to mine. It felt like in the same second, he pulled away.

I sighed.

"Asuka, I've got a present for you..."

"No way, Judai, it's already past my birthday!" I cut him off.

"Whatever." He stood from the piano stool awkwardly and ran up the carpeted stairs. I stared at him and smiled. Judai tumbled down the stairs with a book in hand.

"Eh?" I cocked my head to one side.

"Bleh, here," Judai said, panting and handing me the book.

"The Darkangel," I read. I looked up at him and said, "Is it really a vampire story?"

"Well, the author, Meredith Pierce, spells it V-A-M-P-Y-R-E."

"Okay," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"I didn't read it--I swear," Judai quickly said.

"Really." I rolled my eyes.

"Stop rolling your freaking eyes," he said.

"Meh, whatever."

Judai touched my cheek lightly and I felt the blood rush to my face. "Maybe I did read it."

I couldn't speak.

Next, he pressed his fingers to my neck and traced down to my shoulder and down to my waist. I heard my breathing unsteady and Judai chuckled. He kissed me right then and I wasn't even ready enough to enjoy it. Right when he pulled away, my hand involuntarily reached out for him.

"I'm right here," he said, holding a hard laugh. "You should get started on Darkangel... It's a long story."

"Sheesh!" I snatched my hand away and felt my burning cheeks.

"Well..." He stared at the clock. "We've got about four hours!"

"Just four?" I looked at it also and saw that it was 2 o'clock. "Meh."

"I think I'll get started..."

"Nah, all I really want you to read is chapter thirteen."

I pushed the book to him, saying: "You read."

"Alright..." He opened Darkangel and flipped around in it. "Here it is."

"_Aeriel looked down at the pale face of the vampyre. 'He has no blood,' she said. 'The water witch has drunk it all. He cannot live again as a mortal without blood.'  
Then you must find him some,' the magician said.  
'But the only living blood in the world,' insisted Aeriel, 'flows in the veins of living creatures. I cannot kill one to save another.'"_

"Wait, stop right there," I said. "Give me bit of the storyline."

"Well, Aeriel, the main character, is a slave and her mistress is taken by a vampyre and killed."

"Her mistress or her?"

"Her mistress. Then the darkangel snatches her and she falls in love with him. The duarough learns how to kill him, but she can't and Aeriel wants to save him. Want me to continue?"

"Yeah," I agreed.

"_'True,' the duarough replied.  
'Then it is hopeless," cried Aeriel, filled with rage at her own helplessness and the injustice of this pass. Her eyes burned with tears.  
'Cup your hands to catch the tears,' the mage instructed. He reached to bring her hands together in a bowl, annd even spoke as the falling tears turned to blood that welled up and filled her hands in a moment.  
'But I thought you said your magic...,' Aeriel whispered, staring.  
'Oh, this is not my doing,' the duarough said. 'Greater magics than mine are afoot in this chamber, where blade and cup and dram are met with love such as yours. All lies in your hands now, daughter. I am not more than your aide.'  
Aeriel stared at the living blood brimming her cupped hands, and then at the darkangel. 'But this will not be enough,' she said. 'It cannot be.'_

I looked at Judai and told him to stop.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking..." I closed my eyes. "Never mind, continue."

He smiled.

_[Vincent: Yay. That's finished. _

_"If I Fall" -- Amber Pacific_

_"Love Story" -- Taylor Swift_

_The Darkangel Trilogy -- Meredith Pierce_

_"Camisado" __-- Panic! At The Disco_

_"Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" __-- Panic! At The Disco_

_"But It's Better If You Do" -- Panic! At The Disco_

_"It's Time To Dance"__-- Panic! At The Disco_

_Twilight Series -- Stephenie Meyer  
_

_All of the songs and the books are copyrighted to their rightful owners. Thanks, hope you like the next chapter.]  
_


	4. The Great Mall

_[Vincent: Continuing The Darkangel Trilogy story. It is part of my favorite chapter, and I hope you get to read Darkangel someday! Sorry that the passage of the story is long. Judai quotes a lot of times from Twilight. It's really fun doing that.]_

_..._

"Keep reading," Asuka begged.

I grumbled, "Alright, alright, I'll read.

"'_It will suffice,' the duarough said, 'As one drop of your charity spins endless thread, so one tear of your true love will make enough for this.' Then he tilted her hands so that the blood fell in a thin stream to the vampyre's white breast, and there disappeared like rain into a thirsty earth. Aeriel poured for a long, long time before her hands were empty of blood. By that time, color had come into the vampyre's skin. He was no longer deathly white. No spot or stain was left upon his breast, and Aeriel's hands were as clean and dry as before. She watched as traces of blood arose to fill the slashes on his face and shoulder.  
She gazed at the duarough in wonderment. 'You are a wizard,' she told him, 'and a great one.'  
But again the duarough shook his head. 'I have done nothing, child,' he told her. 'Nor could I, had I tried. Mages cannot work everything. Only the quality of your mercy could have accomplished—' He cut himself off abruptly, then, with a glance at the darkangel. 'But haste,' the little man cried, 'or he dies. You have given him his lifeblood back, but his heart is still lead. The dram he drank will sustain him for a little, but not long.'  
She caught in her own breath sharply as she realized that already the icarus' breaths were fading.  
'What must I do?' said Aeriel, but the duarough did not reply. The moment she sat gazing at him seemed to last many heartbeats, though she knew in truth it spanned but two. Then she resolved herself and spoke. 'The cure must come from me, you said. Very well; I have not come this far only to see him die. He must have a heart of flesh to live, and if it must be mine, I'll freely give it.'  
She did not look at the duarough again, to see if he would try to stay her. Giving him no time to intercede, or even speak, she reached for the dagger. Quickly, but very carefully, she drew the bright blade down the vampyre's breast—so keen was its edge that no blood sprang to the wound. His flesh parted, and amid the folds she found his heart—a cold, hard, dreary lump of lead.  
She lifted it out and set it down, a dry, bloodless, heavy metal weight, then took up the blade again and turned it to her own breast. The shining blade was so keen she felt no sting, only heat like the light of Solstar. Lifting her own heart from her breast, she felt only emptiness remain. She laid her heart of flesh within his open breast, then folded his flesh over again, where it joined without a seam."_

I looked over to Asuka. Her face was red, not from embarrassment, and I continued to read the last few sentences.

"_She felt tired, very spent—yet at the same time, there was a curious lightness to her limbs. The colors of the room faded. She could not seem to keep her eyes open. Her breaths were growing short and shallow. It felt like the coming on of sleep, this dying. She sank down onto the floor, laid her head down on her arm, and closed her eyes."_

I slammed the book shut and Asuka suddenly jolted upright.

"Meh," Asuka groaned, sounding as if holding tears back. "That's sad."

"But she did it out of love," I put in.

"True," she agreed.

"I wonder..."

"Yes?" Asuka looked at me in wonderment.

"Would you do that for me?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, Judai, I would," she said, leaning closer to me.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she remarked, pressing her lips to mine.

I closed my eyes at the touch and Rain squealed. It ruined the moment.

"JUDAI!!!" she shouted. "DADDY IS GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I didn't take notice of Rain. Father isn't stupid—he knows I'm 19. Father would expect me to have a girlfriend. I sighed anyway and pulled myself away from Asuka's lips. I started to play the piano again, Don't Stop Believin'.

"Nice song, Judai-kun," Asuka said.

"Wanna sing again?" I asked.

"Nah, my head hurts," she admitted.

"'Kay." I continued to play and Asuka started to hum a song.

"The Fray?" I asked.

"Of course," she answered. I quickly changed to playing Over My Head (Cable Car).

"You're a great pianist," Asuka complimented, putting her head on my shoulder.

"You're a beautiful girl," I replied.

"It's not as good as your bravery and talent," she countered.

"It's not as good as you," I answered.

She sighed in defeat. "Can't argue with that logic."

"I still think you're better," I told her, still playing Over My Head.

"Shut up," she said, smiling.

"You are not the boss of me," I said. Asuka pressed all around on my keyboard and I sighed. "Damn it."

She stuck her tongue out and that was it.

"You're annoying."

"I know," Asuka assured me.

"I'm kind of tired..."

"You wanna go sleep?" she asked.

"Hey bro," Kenneth said, coming by. He wore actual clothes this time. Not his stupid ninja Gi, damn Street Fighter video game.

"Hey Ken," I answered with a yawn.

"Ooh, she's pretty." Ken stared at Asuka. "Is she your girlfriend, bro?"

Twelve year-olds.

"You need a swift kick in the ass..." Asuka nudged me. "I mean butt."

"You're a meanie!" Ken wailed, running away.

"Twelve year-olds," Asuka sighed. "Very weird."

"You and I were twelve once," I said.

"Yeah, but we didn't know each other."

"You got a point there," I said, smiling.

"Do they have a mall around?" Asuka asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, of course. The Great Mall," I told her, matter-of-factly.

"'Great Mall.' How do you know this stuff?" Asuka said, eying me carefully.

"Rain. Katherin. Ken. Always need me to drive them there," I sighed.

"Ah. Okay," she said. "Is it okay if you bring me there?"

"Sure, whatever for my girlfriend," I assured her.

"Thanks, Judai," Asuka told me.

"I love you," I said again.

"I love you more," she said.

We smiled at each other and our eyes melted into one another's eyes.

"You're the best," Asuka whispered in my ear.

"No," I whispered back. I thought about what I did to Asuka that past year. "You are."

"No way," she said quietly. "You."

"After what I did," I said, just as quiet, "I didn't think you'd ever accept me again..."

"Judai, I love you and that's all that there's to it," Asuka said.

"Mmmhm." I pressed my lips to hers.

"Don't leave me," she said.

"If you don't want me to leave," I said, "then I won't."

"Thank you," Asuka said, kissing me again. I pulled away and looked at her.

"To the mall?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling a smile I have never seen before. She flashed all her pearly white teeth and she had a dreamy expression on her face. Blood rushed to her face when she smiled like this. I loved it and I didn't want her to ever stop smiling like that.

It was all that would keep me from going insane.

U-_-

Judai gave me ten minutes to change. I grabbed the clothes from my bag (a blue tank top and some jeans; we were going to the Great Mall on motorcycle) and changed into them quickly. Judai took about 3 minutes, wearing baggy shorts and a black My Chemical Romance shirt.

"Thanks a lot," I told him, walking out to the gate of the huge mansion.

"You don't have to keep thanking me," Judai responded. "Just hop on once I'm on."

He clambered onto his Slifer Red motorcycle and patted the seat behind him. He threw a helmet at me, which I caught easily. Judai put his own on and I think he was staring at the motorcycle jacket he gave me.

"I look weird, don't I?"

"No. You look...sexy, in fact," Judai told me in a weird voice because it echoed in his helmet.

I blushed and before he could see my red face, I put on the helmet. "It's hot in this thing."

I stumbled to his cycle and got on, putting my arms around his waist.

"Wait," I started, but Judai turned the engine on.

"Yeah?" he shouted over the roar of the engine.

"Didn't you get the quote from Eclipse?!" I shouted.

"YES!" he shouted back and chuckled loudly.

"I KNEW IT!" I tightened my grip on his waist. "YOU _DO_ LIKE TWILIGHT!"

"I DO!" he admitted.

"Aww, that's cute," I said, hugging him even harder.

"Ouch, ouch, watch the ribs," was all he said before we were off.

"WOOHOO!" we both shouted into the sky.

"It feels great to be riding again!" Judai said.

"I've never been on one before," I said.

"Aww, that SUCKS!" he said. "It's so much fun!"

"I can tell!"

We both laughed and Judai parked after ten minutes of driving.

"Let's go," he said, taking his own motorcycle jacket off.

"What if someone steals this?" I asked, taking mine off too.

"They probably won't see it," he said, stashing them into a small compartment I never noticed before.

"That's pretty cool," I said.

"Yeah, I added it in there."

"So you're a mechanic too?" I said in disbelief.

"Kind of," he said, locking the compartment.

"That's cool!" I repeated with more energy.

"Thanks!" he said with the same amount of energy.

"Yup!"

"Let's go," Judai said, taking my hand. "It's a Saturday--it may be a little crowded."

We walked along to the entrance of the Great Mall.

"Why did you want to come here anyway?" he asked.

"You don't know? My brother's birthday is soon."

"Ohhh... I didn't."

I sighed. He didn't change too much. "We're going to Hot Topic to get him a nice shirt."

The two of us walked into the mall and I gasped. "Rich asses!"

"I know!" He led me to the right and up the escalator to where Hot Topic was.

It was black there, as always.

"Hi there," an employee said. "If you need anything just--Judai?"

"Huh?" Judai looked at me. I looked at him and at the employee.

"It's me, Mikoto Kazami," she said. Her black hair went well with the dark scenery of Hot Topic. The girl's pale skin shined against it as well.

"Who?" Judai asked stupidly.

"Your..." She looked at our hands. "Ex."

"Eh? I've never had a girlfriend before Asuka!"

"Liar!" Mikoto said.

A tall man with blue hair put his hand on Mikoto's shoulder. He, too, had pale skin. "Back to work, Miko." She scowled, but went back to work anyway.

"Ray?" Judai said.

"I did not know you lived around here, Yuki," Ray answered.

"Why don't you talk regularly?"

"This _is _my regular voice," Ray said. "I use that voice in my free time Yuki, but now, it's time for work. What do you guys need--I'll give you 50% off."

"Fifty? Really?" Judai asked.

"Sure," Ray said. He finally eyed me and said, "Anything for a good friend and his girlfriend."

"Arigatou," Judai said. "Asuka, this is Mr. Ray Masters. He helped me... In a lot of things. Ray--"

"Yes, I know her, Yuki," Ray cut in."No need. I must be off now, Yuki. Miko needs to control her anger."

Judai faced me and said, "What do we get your brother?"

I shook my head and focused on why we were here. "Something... Slutty."

"Asuka!" He looked at me, eyebrows scrunched together.

"That's how Fubuki is!"

"We're not buying a slut shirt," Judai said.

"Fine, then get him some Hawaiian shirt. Like your polo."

"You have good taste in stores," Judai said, stroding to a clothes rack. He pulled out a blue Hawaiian polo that matched his own.

"Thanks," I said. I took his hand and we went over to the cashier. Ray and Mikoto were fighting in the back room.

"...damned blond slut!"

"Never say things like that about Yuki's friends!" he said. I heard a smash.

"I quit!"

Mikoto stormed out of the store.

Ray went out of the room and gasped. "I'm sorry, Miss Tenjouin... You did not have to hear that..."

I sighed and slumped into Judai's chest. "Always."

"I'm truely sorry."

"Don't worry," I assured Ray. "I'm okay."

"Ray, here, we're gonna get this for her bro," Judai said, passing him the polo.

"You bought a red one like this a year ago," Ray reminded him.

"I know," Judai whispered. I touched Judai's cheek; I didn't want him to be sad about last year.

"You want it wrapped? It'll be for free."

"Ray, you don't have to do all this for us," I said.

Judai backed me up with, "Yeah, please, don't worry."

"No way, you guys are my friends."

Ray grabbed the polo and in five minutes was back.

"Okay, that was nicely done," I admitted.

"I don't like the wrapping though," Judai said, eying the sluttiness in it.

"Fubuki does," I said.

"Here's a bag too," Ray said. I gave him my credit card, but he pushed it away. "It's all for free, because of what you heard."

"No, Ray, take it," I said.

"Miss Tenjouin, I can't feel better if you pay, just take the gift please," he requested.

"Fine..." We put the gift in the bag and walked out.

"Thank you, Yuki, Tenjouin. Take care," was all he said before we left the mall.

Mikoto and Ray gave me a lot to think about. _Was I the person Mikoto was talking about? _I thought. _Is it my fault for this big mess in Ray's work?_

I shook my head as Judai started the engine. He passesd me the jacket without a word. I slipped it on and threw my arms around his waist.

"What did I do, Judai?" I asked.

"Nothing at all," Judai assured me. "This is my worry."

"'What's mine is yours' has many meanings, Judai. If it's your worry, then it's mine too," I insisted.

"Asuka..."

"Judai, don't spare me," I said.

"I swear, I never had a girlfriend before you." He drove off quickly.

"I believe you, but why is Mikoto all angry and stuff?"

"Things will work themselves out," he said. Judai seemed like he was trying to assure himself.

"I hope so, Judai..."

We continued in silence.

He parked and jumped off the cycle too quickly. I slumped over and fell on the cement.

"Damn... Sleeping... Legs..." I moaned.

"Asuka!" He hauled me up and carried me to the mansion. "You okay?"

"Never... Better..." I muttered.

He chuckled and lay me down on a bed. Judai slid in next to me. "You rest, okay?"

"Time?" I asked.

"Four," he answered.

"It's kind of early to sleep."

"Rest up, Asuka," he said, expression turning dreamy.

"'Kay."

My eyes closed and I fell asleep.

"I love you, Asuka."

_[Vincent's Note: Thanks for reading this series! I hope you really like Four Vacations: A GX FanFic Series. FV is just Sweet Smell of Spring, Summer Girls, Autumn Awaits and Winter Wonderland. If you have some friends that like Judai x Asuka fanfics, tell them to read this series pl0x. I enjoy making chapters for you and please, don't hesitate to PM or review what you would like to add into the story.  
Hot Topic is a really nice store :D I don't own it, but I suggest you should go there if you like graphic T's and move stuff. Yeah, I'm a guy and I like the Twilight series and vampire stuff. I'm quite interested in it so if you want to have a conversation with me about that kind of things, PM me with your MSN name. Thanks again guys!]_


	5. The Plan

_[Vincent: Haha, thank you, many of you, that sent me a PM to continue Sweet Smell of Spring. It's very... What's the word...? Touching? I guess soooo... Enjoy this next bit of Sweet Smell of Spring, and I have a Fiction Press account. Same name: Mister Vincent. I just put my twilight thing up. 'XXX' = Vincent Cairo. Thanks for the 'touching' PMs! I'll do Sweet Smell of Spring and A True Dare first, but I like doing A Perfect Sunset. -V]_

...

_Should I tell her? _I asked my senpai.

Daitokuji replied, _It all depends on how you think she will react._

_I think she will react badly today..._

_Then..._

_But I also think that Asuka will react badly if she finds out on her own._

_It is your choice, Judai. You put yourself into this._

_No, wait, senpai! _I shouted into my mind. But he had already cut off the connection.

_Will this damned nightmare ever end?! _I thought. _No, _I told myself. _It will never end unless I create the ending. But doing that..._

I shivered at the thought as Asuka opened her eyes.

U-_-

"Hey." I looked up at Judai. "You're awake."

I stretched out a little bit and noticed he was sitting cross-legged on the fluffy bed, not wearing a shirt or even shorts. Just boxers.

"Judai...?" I looked down at myself. I was wearing a blouse I _know _I didn't sleep in. "What am I wearing?"

"Uh..." He blushed.

"Judai?" I sat up, glaring angrily.

"Uhm..." His face turned even redder and he turned away.

"Judai!"

"I kind of did that," he muttered.

I heard a shout and a slap after a minute. "You deserve that!" I screamed, after I hit him with the bitch slap.

"You sure?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah, I am very sure!"I shouted with another slap. "Don't do that again!"

"Well, I mean, like, you were really cold... So, yeah..." he murmured.

"You could've just..."

"Could've just...what?"

I blushed. "Umm..."

"Hug you?"

"Yes." I looked away, face a deep red.

"You're fun," Judai whispered pressing his lips against my cheek.

"Umm..." I was stunned.

"And weird." He pulled away from me and cocked his head to the side.

"Mmm?" I looked at Judai suspiciously. "What put you in a good mood?"

"I don't know." He smiled devilishly. I looked around his room--a Fall Out Boy poster here, a Gym Class Heroes poster there, a Duel Academia poster right in the middle of everything. _It's so blue! _I thought, for his room was painted bright blue. This bed was a queen, maybe even a king bed! Judai had a computer desk pushed back to a wall. A huge and monstrous AlienWare computer was set up at that desk. He also had a smaller Gateway laptop that was very dusty. Judai also had a small space with weights, a recliner and this unusual pulley arm thing.

"You...You work out?" I looked over to him as he stood up. I never noticed his muscular body. It looked so smooth, so strong, but it fitted Judai. He didn't _look _super burly or anything, that I was thankful for. But his actual body...

Judai chuckled at my shocked look. "Of course I do, Asuka," he said, smiling again. Judai flipped his hair around and I forgot how to breath. He was _never _like this before. I started gasping for air and Judai simply rolled his eyes.

"It's... your... turn..." I panted, "to stop... rolling... your... eyes..."

"Sure," he muttered, leaning down to touch my cheek. "Let's go."

"Go?" I whispered, our cheeks touching. "Exactly where are we going?"

"Tokyo," he said. "We're going to own some certain duelists."

...

"Ryou-san and Manjyoume?" she said in disbelief.

" 'Course," I answered. "They're both good duelists."

She coughed out, "Manjyoume and _good?_" She looked at me, with the same shocked look as a while ago. "There is no sentence with 'Manjyoume' and 'good' unless the word 'isn't' is in between those two words."

I started laughing and Asuka glared at me. "Keep your focus on the road."

I saluted her and said, "Yes ma'am."

She rolled her eyes and gave me a look that said _Don't tell me to stop rolling my eyes._

I parked my good ol' Jaguar Type-S in a nice, small, enclosed parking space. "Let's-a-go!"

"Exactly... Where are we?"

"Ryou's Pro League. You know," I said, "he's a pro now, right?"

"Hasn't he been a pro for a while?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I mean, like... He has his own pro leage?"

"That? Nope." Asuka looked down at her clothes- a red short skirt and matching red tank top. I did that whistle that meant I've seen someone sexy at that moment. "JUDAI!"

"What?" I said innocently.

"Don't do that!" she mumbled.

I saluted again and said, "Yes ma'am" again.

She sighed. "Judai, you know there's time for stopping, right?" She looked at me, blushing. I looked down at my own clothes- a blue jacket with a white shirt inside, some faded blue shorts and aqua blue Vans.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You look really nice, Judai, I swear..." She muttered the last words very softly.

"Say again?" She leaned up into my ear and whispered:

"I think I'll pass out."

I turned red and she patted one of my burning cheeks.

"Let's get going, shall we?"

"Sure!"

We walked over to the pro league building and I sighed. I had to tell her about the new cards.

"Hey, uh, Asuka?"

She skipped ahead of me, and without looking back she said, "Yeah?"

"You know that my main cards are... Were," I corrected, "E-Heroes?"

" 'Were'? " she asked peculiarly.

"Yes, I, uhm..."

"Judai, did you lose those cards?"

I sighed again. "Yup."

She looked back at me with a grin. "I knew you would. One day."

I blushed and she rolled her eyes. I opened my mouth to say the words I usually did, but I closed it up again. I smiled at her, as sweetly as I could and she did a small wave, telling me to come on.

"Well, umm..." I muttered, walking over to her. I took out my blue deck case, which Asuka eyed warily. "Here." I passed it to her and she opened it carefully.

"I wonder what happened to the E-Heroes..." Asuka mumbled.

"Wherever they are..." I put my arms behind my head. "They're probably in good hands."

XXX

"Hey, Vincent!" my visitor shouted.

"Yes?" I was examining Cyber Hero Reverence gently in my hands. I hunched over my office desk and pulled my chair in. "Yes, Rina?"

"Check out these cards I found!" exclaimed she. I flipped my honey brown hair back and I saw her blush. I chuckled. The heart of a seventeen year-old girl is very fragile. I might be one year older than her, but I usually didn't behave very nicely to people younger than me. Rina was the exception. I sat up straighter and smiled at her. I dropped Reverence to my desk and asked:

"Cards?"

"Yeah!" Rina's black hair with pink and purple highlights glowed in the small force of light that shined through my office window. She threw the deck case at me and I caught it carefully.

"My, my," I said. I opened the top of the deck case and the first card staring at me was E-Hero Edge Man. I scanned each card for about five seconds and said, "Elementals. Great job, Rina."

"Thanks, sir."

"Here." I threw her the Cyber Hero deck. "It's yours now, my apprentice. Oh yes," I added, holding Reverence. "This card belongs to you as well." She walked up to my table and for some reason I stared at her naval showing. I shook my head a bit and gave her the card.

"Thanks, Vince," she said humbly. I could tell she was blushing. "Hey," she said, walking out of my office, "your headband is drooping." I ignored her comment, then took a look at her clothes, a half purple shirt and white skirt, then at mine. An Obelisk Blue jacket and black jeans.

_Why do you still wear that? _asked Rina one day.

_Remembrance. _I had glared at the sunset. _So that one day I will get revenge. _I had looked at her, hopefully putting on a sad face. _Will you help? _

That was the start of our master-apprentice phase.

...

"And so," I concluded. "That's how I got the Cyber Heroes."

"So you just... Asked Hayato for them?" she asked in disbelief.

I shrugged. "Why not?"

"I mean, like, well... That's weird..." She turned to the man with the sign-up clipboard. "Sorry 'bout that."

The brown-hair guy, with a white headband on, looked bored, but politely said, "No, no, it was okay. Your story was quite interesting."

The two of us signed up for today's small pro-league tourney.

"Hi Vincent," said a girl with black hair and purple and pink highlights. "Lemme sign up too..." She had walked out of the building slowly and very quietly.

He turned to face her. "Rina, what deck...?"

"The one you just gave me. Cyber Heroes." She grinned at Vincent and he smiled back.

"Of course, Rina." The one named Vincent wrote her name down, still smiling.

_C-Cyber Heroes?_

Asuka seemed to notice that as well and nudged me hard. I groaned and she blushed, apologizing.

"Well, then," said Vincent, "Yuki-san, Tenjouin-kun, you will enter through there." He pointed at a door with the words "TD."

"If I may ask..."

"Yes, Tenjouin-kun?"

"What does 'TD' mean?" asked Asuka.

" 'TD' means 'Tag Duel.'"

"Oh. Thank you!" she said. I took her hand and we walked casually to the door with 'TD' on it.

"As for the two of us, Rina," I overheard Vincent say, " 'TDX.'"

Daitokuji muttered to me, _Defeat them._

_Reason?_

_They have what you want. _Daitokuji sounded angry.

_My E-Heroes? _

_Yes._

_Well, I lost it...and so, it's rightfully theirs? _

_Of course not! Those cards chose you and you're just going to let a couple of strangers take it from you?!_

_Senpai, I LOST it. _

_No. They STOLE it._

_Prove it._

As soon as I said those two words, I saw an image float above me. Asuka raised her eyebrows at me and looked at it too.

"You can see it?" I asked.

"Judai, I know you were talking Daitokuji," Asuka said.

"How?"

She looked away from me, brushing her hair aside. "I had a little deal with a few people."

I made her look me in the eye by holding her shoulders. "How?" I repeated.

She still wouldn't look at me. "Ask Daitokuji."

I looked at the image.

_"__Revenge is near,"__ said Vincent, looking about two years younger._

_"__What do you mean, Vincent-kun?"__ asked Rina, also two years younger. She touched his cheek and he flinched away._

_"__Err... I mean... Well..."__ Vincent started to stammer badly. "__I-I m-mean, like... W-well..."_

_Rina giggled and withdrew her hand. "__You're in love, Vincent."_

_"__BACK TO SUBJECT!"__ Vincent shouted. "__I will finally get revenge on the Yukis... After what Sousuke Yuki did to my father..."_

"Sou-Sousuke's my dad..." I whispered.

_"__I will take hold of those damn E-Heroes that cost my father's life!"__ shouted Vincent, standing up and glaring at the sunset. "__I will defeat his oldest son in a darkness duel--Judai Yuki! Then my family will earn the respect they were supposed to have years ago!"_

_"__Vincent... Isn't that a little too far?" __Rina asked meekly.  
_

_"__No. I wasn't done speaking. After that... I will send his fucking soul to the darkness."__ Vincent's coat fluttered in the wind and Rina stood up and slapped him._

_"What's wrong with you?!" she shouted. "I always looked up to you and now this is how you are?!"_

_"There is not one thing that is wrong with me."_

_"That's what YOU think." Vincent glared angrily at Rina and hit her. _

_"Nothing is wrong with what I think."_

_Rina rubbed her cheek. "I always thought you were better." She walked away from Vincent and he was about to run after her when a man shimmered into view._

_'My son...' said a man who looked vaguely familiar. He had Vincent's brown hair and blue eyes. Smile wrinkles were all over his face, but he wasn't smiling now. He wore a bloody Obelisk Blue polo and looked about twenty years old. I knew the truth though--he was dead. He could look anyway he wanted to. 'Miss Sakurai is right. It is not Sousuke's fault. He was a good man. I... After Sousuke saw what he had done... He tried hauling me up after I nearly fell off the cliff.' _

Irrylath Cairo._  
_

_'Now go get Rina, my son. Do not speak against her words. She is a wise girl; you know her wisdom firsthand.' Irrylath shook his head. 'Please... Take good care of Miss Sakurai. She understands your pain better than anyone--maybe even more than you.' Irrylath looked at Vincent sadly. 'Don't break friendship with Rina. She's a very nice girl.'_

_Irrylath disappeared and Vincent screamed into the sunset, "Just you FUCKING wait, Judai!!"_

The image faded at my name.

_Understand that vision, s_aid Daitokuji, _and you'll finally learn the true identities of Sousuke and Reiko Yuki._

_True?_

_I don't understand this either, _Asuka--what the hell?

"How...?" I looked at Asuka with a weird look on my face.

She smiled devilishly and knocked on the door in front of us. "Welcome to the Pro League," said a familiar voice.

The door opened and he corrected himself. "Welcome _back _to the Pro League." He smiled and swept his blue-green hair to the side. "Ryou Marufuji. You two are here at last."

I smiled and took Asuka's hand.

"Ooh," said Shou Marufuji, who had just stepped into the threshold. "Lovebirds?"

I looked at Asuka and she grinned at Ryou and Shou.

"You could say that," I answered.

*******

_[Vincent: Thanks guys. Again: I will not be here next week! Outdoor Ed, here Rei Vincent comes!! Haha, I hope you guys liked that one. The introduction of Vincent Cairo, Rina Sakurai, Ryou and Shou Marufuji! The death of Irrylath Cairo and a little bit other things! The plot of Vincent Cairo! Questions that will probably be asked: Why is Rina back with Vincent? Exactly HOW did Irrylath die? Where are Sousuke and Reiko Yuki? When will Junko, Momoe, Fubuki, Rei, Hayato, Jun and Kenzan make an appearance in the story?! All those questions might be answered... NEXT TIME!_

-**V**_i_n**c**_e_n**t**_-_


End file.
